Detective Event
Confusion in the luxury city! An attempt to steal the precious royal jewel has occurred! There are suspicions, but the clever thief prepared many fake thieves to trick the investigative team! You have been recruited by detective Trixie Bell to decide who the real culprit is. If you do some genuine S-grade detective work, you'll be awarded with Detective Points which you can use to try your luck with the gacha or spend it on nifty rewards in the shop. Other times, you might be rewarded with a Challenge Pass, which can be used to investigate the possible suspects! Challenge Thief Awards There is a 100% chance that you catch any thief (except the last one) by challenging her a certain number of times. Special Events Detective Points Press "Search" to start the investigation, during which you will receive Detective Points. Gather rates for stages are always the same; 2 Stamina per step, 1.67% Advancement. You gain +2 Detective Points per step. Sometimes Aria will give you 25 Detective Points. Challenging the Thief grants you 50 Detective Points per consecutive battle. Your stamina recovers by 1 every 3 minutes. Challenge the Thief You can challenge the Thief (a boss) by pressing the "Challenge the Thief" button! You need a "Challenge Pass" to do it. Press the "Search" to start the investigation - you will get a pass each time you clear the stage. You can also get them from Sarali or Irara, unless one of Kanna's postcards interferes... After meeting Sarali or Irara, they'll disappear in 5 minutes. You can recover your MyRoid's stamina required for the "Search" by using an Energy Drink. Challenging the Thief is easy! If you fail to catch her a set number of times, you lose. The number of times you must catch a thief is different for each one. If you fail to catch a thief, don't give up! There is a 100% chance that you catch any thief (except the last one) by challenging her a certain number of times. Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Ups are Invitation to a Dream Gacha and Pretty Thief Gacha. Early Clear Campaign Condition: Clear Stage 5 in 48 hours. Reward: Detective Mice White Event Limited Gacha/Item Trader You can use 100 Detective Points that you have collected to play the Event Limited Gacha. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer. At the Item Trader you can exchange Detective Points for limited items. * Detective Event Gacha Sample Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of Detective Points you have gained. 1~100 Detective Hat Red, Worried Detective 101~300 Worried Detective 301~1000 Detective Hat Red 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Daily Ranking Awards The daily ranking resets every day at 05:00 AM JST. 1~20, 777 Classical Gallery Night Trivia The detectives that Trixie Bell called are references to other detective shows. The two English gentlemen are likely to be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, from the stories penned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The Doctor who is trying to save time and space is Dr. Who, from the British television show of the same name. The famous Japanese detective that she called is supposed to be Kogoro Mouri from the anime "Detective Conan", but instead the child Conan Edogawa came, who is the real detective mind behind Kogoro's fame. Category:Events Category:Limited